1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a safety device and method of establishing group communication between persons separated from each other and not in visual contact.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior presently known to me to be of interest is Dickson 4,173,016 issued Oct. 30, 1979 which pertains to a system of short range transceivers carried by persons of a group for transmitting coded messages between selected persons in such a group where the reception of a signal by a selected one of such a group implies the need for a response.
Another prior art is Cox 4,598,272 issued July 1, 1986 in which electronic monitoring apparatus permits a person to locate other persons by means of a pair of radio devices having alarm units responsive to the broadcast of a signal between the radio devices.
The foregoing prior art may be summarized as being representative of radio communicating devices that have been made to establish radio contact with each other so that persons are able to communicate for any predetermined reasons. In the Dickson patent the transceivers allow for user intervention in predetermined situations so that complex communication between persons may be established. The Cox patent discloses the use of at least two monitoring devices, neither of which will be useful without the other, and the distance between the devices enters into the effectiveness of the two devices.